In Crime
by belleleeton
Summary: Elsa!Male Anna!Male(not changing to Antony and Eric) Anna is a thief, one day he was almost captured by the royal guards. He wore a mask that kept changing from that day, meanwhile the deal he had with Prince Elsa was going down, very very down. As one day Prince Elsa force himself upon Anna as a showing of his love, and it goes horribly miserably down. MPreg! Frozen not mine yaoi!


The sea- a vast blue. All blue; mermaids, sea creatures, sea witches. And sea monsters, but those eyes that shamed the bluest skies, azure oceanic eyes. Deep darkness hollowed in those pupils, emptiness, darkness. Nada, nothing, none. Nonetheless, the child was stunning. He stood much taller then the gents around him, his shoulder were thrown back, and his feet were wide apart meanwhile his hands were locked with each other behind him looking much more polite; his soft combed blonde hair stood out the most. It was almost white like snow, managed to frame his ivory-pale face in the most dulcet way. His eyes were big, and his very long lashes were less than feminine. The child had those gorgeous impossible blue eyes that were amazing, with his huge triumphant smirk that ran through those thin smooth pink lips. Those dark brown eyebrows that confused the hell out of all.

That was prince Elsa, who's name was made not to be fun of. His name was meant to be Oath of God; and he was one hell of a handsome god. Women swooned over him, Men overlooked him. And most of all, citizen adored him. He was after all; king-to-be.

He'll inherit his parents wealth, country, land, everything, he'll inherit it all. And then he'll divorce his wife-to-be, he'll then marry him. That redheaded magnetic male, that attractive little thing. Whatever he was, he was not human. He was too glorious to be human, just too gorgeous.

And there he was, in the crowd, looking right and left, looking lost and confused. But he was already moving to him, citizen bowed on his arrival. He walked to the man that stole his heart, when the man noticed, he gasped; shocked. He ran,

"Hey, wait!" Elsa yelled, deaf to the ears of the redheaded thief. The guards started to chase after the thief, who has not only stole hearts; but also furniture. Oh yes, furniture. He was a wanted man, his name unknown but his face very very familiar to all. And mostly to the guards. They all chased after him, the commander placed a higher bounty on the redhead within days and only then did Elsa order all citizen to look for this man.

"And that's what happened.. though I don't know why he was chasing me." he looked down on the floor mumbling unfathomable words. His mother looking at him sternly, how was she going to provide food to her small village? His mother was quite stubborn, she was caring and sweet; but when you get on her nerves she'll be a ticking time bomb. Ready to explode any moment.

His mother sighed, "Son, wear the mask next time, the Fujimori clan mask. It's an asian clan, they are good at making masks. Your brother Kristoff has went to deliver the coins." she glanced at her son one more time before politely leaving.

He was wondering, what will happen after they capture him? Execute him?, no that's too soft. Torture him till he dies? If he was lucky enough to get that, and what about his village, what'll happen to the people of the Frozen village? Will they starve to death, no, Kristoff is the smart big brother. He'll find a way, after all, Kristoff is sweet, nice, and loving. Unlike his mother, who's a Freeter.

While Anna was lost in his thoughts, his friend Olaf was sneaking up behind him.. slowly tiptoeing to his older friend.

"Bwaa!" Olaf yelled, it took seconds for Anna to register and immediately afterwards screamed out of terror. Anna glared at Olaf, but then chuckled with him. Olaf was just a little younger then Anna, he had white snowy skin, and had the whitest most palest hair you can see. It was wavy but it suited Olaf, his eyes were stranger, they were black but they held a tinge of hope. Sparkly and clear, his eyebrows were dark brown and his eyelashes were very thick but short.

"Yo, Olaf." greeted Anna while glancing at the clock, it was only a few short minutes before he had to go and invade the castle once more, his friend Olaf shoved his hand in his brown bag and took a mask with a red heart on the front, the heart was caged. But it seemed like it was beating, Fujimori was a quite clan who lived in the icy hills. They sure knew how to make masks, Anna heard rumours about a Mask Owner is represented by the Mask's Design. But he never believed that nonsense.

Olaf handed the Mask to Anna who politely took it, he stared at the mask a seconds before wearing it. He went to the mirror and found that it fitted perfectly, no black lines on the edge of his mask, he could see perfectly clear. He took the mask off and went to his wardrobe; he looked through his clothes and caught a very dark blue suit. (emAN: not a tuxedo

He instantly fitted in the tight blue suit, he then wore the mask and opened the door, Olaf soon followed him to the dark gates.

When they arrived, Anna closed his eyes; there was a condition if Olaf was going to work with them. They always had to close their eyes while Olaf was making a key/lock. That was when he was done, he opened the door, and Anna opened his eyes. He rushed inside and Olaf waited outside the gates.

He glanced at the huge clock towering over the castle, it read "11:20" he had to hurry before it was 12 or he was going to be late for bedtime, and the villagers would question him. He climbed with the wooden stairs to the prince's window. It was the only one open after all.

Elsa's room was dark and quiet, he felt the atmosphere change when he jumped into the floorboard. It felt very cold, Anna shivered but continued on walking slowly as not to wake the prince. He heard a bed creak but ignored it, and ignored the feeling in his gut. Footsteps were heard, he immediately froze and slowly pulled out a knife from his back, expecting the person to come forward. He felt cold hands on his waist, he immediately thrashed around.

"H-hey! Stop! I'm not trying to kill you, calm down!"

Anna stopped, and looked at the person behind him. "W-who are you?" he stammered. He looked at him with a 'really?' face. He scratched the back of his neck but when he noticed a sharp sliver thing on the man's hand, he immediately went into the defence stance. "Prince Elsa."

"If you try anything, prince Elsa.. you'll regret it." he politely warned, the prince did not flinch. He only stepped closer, and closer, but Anna was defending himself while walking backwards. He walked to him, until Anna couldn't move from his spot, he was cornered in the corner of the room.

He was prepared for the attack, but he felt warm hands on his hair, it was brushing his hair back. His mask was slowly removed and the man gasped./p

His face was glorious, his skin was a creamy tan with soft freckles surrounding his very pink cheeks, his lips had a hint of red; plump lips with soft shine, making it look sugary and sweet. But his eyes, they were just amazing. His long and thick lashes were shown, making him look more feminine. But the strange thing, was his hair had a slice of white. A part of his hair was covered in pale white, while the rest of his hair was a blush brown. That lean nose, and the strong angled chin, everything about this boy was just stunning. Or so he called it,

He took in every detail, looking up and down, Anna was confused as why the prince was staring at him so.. lewdly.

".. You have nice eyes .." whispered Elsa, it was very low but he didn't expect the younger male to respond so quickly, Anna fidgeted around him. He wiggled trying to escape out of his hold, Elsa noticed that but had came up with an idea already.

"What's your name, thief?" he cleared his throat and lied, "My name is.. Antony." the older male looked at him confused but then nodded.

"You see Antony, I have a big offer I am going to offer to you; whether you want to or not is your choice after all," he paused sighing and leaving the cornered puppy. He went to his bed and sat on it and glanced at him, then he stared at the mask that was on the floor.

"Anna picked the mask and wore it, he looked at him in a serious way.

"What if I don't tell on you, and you work for me? I have an open spot, Duke Weselton fired Plaster who was known to be a thief in his past. Weselton suspected him and fired him, and this position right now is open. Would you like it, Antony?" he smirked at him knowing the answer already.

"No. Why would I work for a brat like you?" he glared at the shocked prince. He immediately regained his senses and stood up.

"Oh, really? Fine, get out. I'll call the guards to take you to your welcoming cell that you seem to love oh so dearly." his voice was dripping with sarcasm and an angry tone was held.

"Ja, I'll be taking my leave then, Princess Elsa, oh sorry, I meant Prince Elsa." he mocked, and started stomping off to the windows before a hand stopped him by his wrist.

"Door." he replied, trying to calm his inner self from getting out and attacking the little masochist. "Now." he added, angry that he was being mocked by a mere thief, no more then a peasant, even less.

"Who said I was about to follow your command? You do not own me, now do you? I owe you nothing as a matter of fact; there are others that'll be coming after me. You'll die, Prince Elsa. You'll, and when you do, I hope you had enough time to regret doing this." he pushed the door open and closed it shut. He knew what he was doing, but he was not afraid, because he believed that Kristoff will come. _Believed_ , not known.

* * *

Anna's execution was being held outside the castle gates, as the citizens crowded around the renowned thieve. He glared at them each, children gasped and mothers covered their eyes. A caring mother, he cracked a smile, prepared to die. Anna, never took a second to think of risking his life, as he was always doing that. He knew his brother would come, he heard a noise from the bushes. And saw white.. hair?

"Olaf!" he whispered very quietly, he had seen his younger friend in the bushes; knowing that'll he save him with the rest of the criminals. He then froze when he saw Prince Elsa, looking much more different.

He was shocked, to find a handsome man rather than a spoiled brat. His heart was racing each minute the man passed with his shit-eating grin covering those smooth lips that he obviously wanted to touch.. and kiss. He regained his senses when he saw Prince Elsa whispering to some guards, afterwards he heard locks.

Locks.. locks.. and unlocked.

His handcuffs were unlocked, the citizen gasped, he had not registered what prince Elsa said because he was too confused. Thinking made his head hurt, he never was the whiz kid in the school, the brainy one. Yes, he had once been in the Weselton academy, but he didn't like it. He got expelled for spilling juice on a kid's hair. The kid was shorter than him, but he had really white blonde hair, and blue eyes that made him really angry.

The citizens left when they heard the Prince telling them to get back to what they were doing, he got closer to Anna.

"Antony, or should I say Anna?" he looked at him surprised, but he soon knew that Prince Elsa got a check up on his history, thieving, moving, and the elves, well probably that was kept a secret about the trolls.

"So, you have a girly name like mine? I guess we are even then, you'll be working starting tomorrow. Be ready, and have enough sleep." he was about to ask questions,

"And no questions, or I'll take back my word." he thought, then gave up. He was taken to the prince room, and stripped of his weapons. But he was given back his mask,

"What?! This isn't my mask!" he looked at the mask but it felt very familiar, but it had a caged heart that was now blue, and a merman at a side, and a human at the other, a pair of humans in fact. And men.

"This is what we found, now shut up and stop whining, you are a filthy thief! I pity you." the guard smirked at him while he heard guards laughing very softly and others whispering.

He was given clothes, he did not ask why he was staying at the prince's room, but he heard they were constructing his room to be exactly, yes, exactly connected to the prince.

He slowly took off his pants and looked around, the door was shut, and there was no one there. He took off his shirt and just then,

"Hey, Anna, I fou-" he froze.

It was quiet,

It was silent,

And then a scream was heard.

Vases were being thrown at the direction of the now-closed door. Anna immediately ran to the bathroom and shut the door. His heart was hammering in his chest. Like it was about to explode, his face was red to his ears. Trying to calm his beating heart, while breathing, as if he was about to drown. Almost.

He opened the water, and slowly got in the warm tub. _Tonight is going to be a very long night._ He thought before relaxing and taking the strawberry-scented soap.

* * *

 **Hello, thank you so much for reading :3, if you would like to support me please watch my account in deviantart: _skeech-butt . deviantart . com (no spaces)_**


End file.
